The Greatest Trust
by FortressMaximus
Summary: As the battle against Skeleton King rages on, Jinmay begins to fear losing Chiro to the growing darkness within the boy she loves. With Nova's help she embarks on a plan to save him, even if it costs her greatest treasure: her innocence. 'Season 5' story
1. Chapter 1

The Greatest Trust By: FortressMaximus Chapter 1

Authors Note: Just a little story that I've wanted to write for a while. It's set in what would be 'Season 5' of the series. The first part is not "M' worthy at all, but with the second part being a lot more detailed I wanted to cover all the bases. If you're interested in how I do romantic interactions, please check out my other stories 'Moonlight Passions' or "Pillow Talk"

Note: I don't own SRMTHFG. If I did, oh yea, you'd be seeing season 5.

------------------------

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"So, nice day we're having huh?"

"I'm turning into a five-headed sloth covered in purple and orange polka dots and a dozen eyes."

The yellow simian smiled, shaking her head as Jinmay continued to watch through the safety glass at the sight before her. A quick flash of white and orange focused her attention to the young boy of barely 13 as he pushed himself without pause, sending the robotic Formless dopplegangers into holographic oblivion at a rapid pace. Although she couldn't hear what being said, her mind's eye clearly remembered his attack calls as each Chiro Spearo or Lightening Kick lashed out against his current foe.

But as Nova glanced back up at the young robot girl beside her, she noticed that-rather than a proud smile- her face was cast in an unsettling frown. Her bright green eyes were narrowed in thought as she watch the boy she loved finish off most of the replicants, leaving only one standing.

Chiro grinned, sweat dripping off his brow. His tunic was similarly drenched clinging to him like a second skin. His body ached and cried for pause but the teen seemed oblivious to that need as he faced the last of the creatures. Casting his voice towards the ceiling he gave the command he always reserved for the last opponent. Within seconds the final holographic creature shifted and changed into the one being he hated...truely hated...more than any other in the universe.

Nova gasped as Skeleton King's form took center stage. Another glance back at Jinmay further confused her as the girl seemed unaffected by the change; in fact she seemed to expect it. Nova knew that Antauri had programmed the replicant to mimic the villain as much as possible, but even from this distance it was if the Dark One was actually in their training room.

The two foes eyed each other for a long moment before Skeleton King lashed out with a blast from his Havoc Staff. Leaping and dodging, Chiro easily bypassed the attack and with a roar from the depths of his very soul summoned the green spectral image of the Power Primate.

Chiro's attack was swift, brutal and final. Leaping up, the duel entity roared in fury as it's hands clasped together and with a savage hammer blow obliterated the evil copy. With another roar..this one of victory...the Power Primate dispersed, dropping Chiro onto the floor panting for breath. Slowly standing he gazed down at the only piece left of the Skeleton King illusion-his mask.

Jinmay and Nova both noticed the dark expression that crossed Chiro's eyes but could only watch as the youth brought his foot down upon the mask, shattering it with a rapidly forming grin that didn't look quite...sane.

With his fists still balled, Chiro watched the pieces of mask return to holographic bytes until they too dispersed back into the nothing from which they came. Without another pause he grabbed his towel and walked out of the room, unaware of his audience for the moment.

"We're losing him Nova; we're losing Chiro battle by battle. Ever since the Skeleton King's returned he's been fighting non-stop and...I think a little piece of his happiness is torn away every time. If we don't find a way to help him, the Chiro we care about is going to be lost forever."

"But what can we do Jinmay? We know he won't stop until Skeleton King is vanquished, and he won't take time off because he'll blame himself for being away if one of us get hurt!"

The young woman heard the frustration in Nova's voice and had to agree with her assessment. "You're right Nova; there's nothing WE can do about it...but maybe I can do something to take his mind off the war-if only for a little while...".

"Jinmay...? What are you planning...?" Nova warily asked, watching the look on her friend's face drift from concerned to apprehensive in a few seconds.

It was then the young girl knew she had to give voice to the thought that had rested in the back of her mind for the better part of a week. At first, it had started out as a small but powerful daydream; however, the more she considered it the more she truly wanted it to happen.

"Nova, can we talk...girl to girl?"

Blinking, the simian nodded. "Of course!"

"Well, this is what I want to do, but I need your help...".

Nova watched as Jinmay left the holo-control room still trying to process what the young woman had told her. They had talked for nearly two hours, and even now the simian wanted to run after the girl and beg her to reconsider. But as Jinmay had poignantly pointed out, it was her decision--not Nova's. She was going to go ahead and try and save Chiro with or without Nova's help.

"Either don't help her, and everything could go wrong with results I don't even want to THINK about, or I help and Chiro...Chiro and Jinmay..,.." she whispered to the empty air, sighing as she let that train of though fade away. Only after a few more minutes of mental debate did she decide on her course of action. Standing, Nova made her way out the door and to the briefing room

"Ah, Nova. Glad to see you're early..." began Antuari as he brought up a tactical schematic of the wastelands surrounding Suggazoom. "Our best estimate is that it will take Skeleton King at least 36 hours before he can create enough Formless to stage another attack. All of our allies will be arriving soon so we can plan a surgical strike which could help us destroy his Formless factories...".

"...and since Bone Brain can't summon more than a couple hundred Formless on his own without draining his power, we finally have a shot at taking Skeleton King down for good!" finished Sparx, slamming his right fist into left paw for emphasis.

Nova looked at her friend for the longest moment, her face fixed in thought. For a moment the two pairs of eyes met and Nova wondered if it were Sparx instead of Chiro, would she have the courage to do the same as Jinmay?

"Nova, are you unwell?" quietly asked Gibson as he walked over. "If you want I could run a full systems check...".

"No, not necessary Gibson!" counter Nova as she flashed her best fake smile. "I just came to tell you that Jinmay and Chiro probably won't be able to make the briefing."

"Oh, really?" prompted Antuari, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"Jinmay's running a diagnostic on a glitch in her systems before she hit the recharger, and I saw Chiro coming out of Holoshed looking pretty wiped. I wouldn't count on those two being out and about for...oh..at least twelve hours." she fibbed, doing what Jinmay asked so her plan could be left to proceed unmolested.

(Unlike what's going to happen to Chiro...) darkly thought the yellow monkey before she could stop herself.

"Did Jinmay say what the glitch was Nova?" asked Otto innocently. "Maybe Gibson can run some comparsion-scan-thingies to see what the problem is..."

"Uhm...well. she did Otto, but..let's just say it's a girl glitch and leave it at that okay?"

At once, all four guys looked at each other, wondering for a moment on what could be the problem, then they too another moment to realize they really DIDN'T want to know.

"That's alright"  
"We shouldn't bug her"  
"Sometimes the best healer is one's own self"  
"I don't even wanna know..."

Despite her outward fake smile, Nova inwardly had to give Jinmay her props for thinking her plan out. The guys, although willing to help, wouldn't dream of interfering with her 'girl problem' which gave her the free time she needed.

"But shouldn't Chiro be here for the briefing? I mean, he /is/ our leader!"

Before Nova could say anything, Sparx's voice cut into her thoughts. "Otto, if the Kid is as wiped as Nova thinks, him missing sleep could really come back to bite us in the butt during a knockdown with Bone Breath. I say let the Kid sleep; if he trusts us to back him in a fight, I'm sure he'll follow any battle plan we draft as long as Antuari puts his O.K. on it too."

"Wisdom and foresight Sparx; I'm impressed" said Antuari, the light humor in his voice a rare but welcome treat.

The simian shrugged. "Hey, what can I say; brain and brawn all in one package! No wonder the chicks dig me!"

Gibson, Otto and Antuari winced as Nova's tail SLAPPED across Sparx's face, sending the crimson hued monkey onto his rear. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"Boys..." mutter Nova as she walked over to the conference table and awaited everyone else to arrive, only bothering to look at Sparx with a cold glare the rest of the meeting.

(Okay Jinmay, I've done what you asked and got you the time you needed. Please be safe, and bring our Chiro back to us...).

Jinmay stood before the computer screen in her room, carefully looking at the readouts. All her systems were running normally and her energy storage system was fully charged. As a precaution, she even maxed out her emergency back-up systems. But as she reached to turn off the monitor, the young girl noticed her hand was trembling.

"You HAVE to be sure about this Jinmay.." she said to her reflection in the now-blank screen. "Are you doing this for yourself, or for Chiro?"

Closing her eyes, the young woman tried to find an emotional calm in the center of her discomfort. As the minutes passed her breathing slowed, fists unclenched and the uncertainty in her heart faded. At long last her eyes opened and with a deep breath she steeled her nerves. "I love him, and tonight I'm going to show him just how much. I'm not going to lose you Chiro, not piece by piece to that bastard Skeleton King!"

Raising her right hand to her shoulder, Jinmay reversed her transformation and banished her Hyperforce uniform to the holding dimension it normally rested in. As the glow faded, she stood in her normal outfit once more. With a determined look that few could counter, the young robot girl left her quarters and strode towards Chiro's, each step bringing her closer to both the loss of her greatest treasure and victory in the battle to save Chiro's very soul.

To be Concluded 


	2. Chapter 2

The Greatest Trust

Chapter 2

By: FortressMaximus

Authors Notes: Thanks to everyone for the kind praise and the reviews! I'm expanding the story a little bit more than just the two chapters originally planned ( it was always meant to be more than just a PWP-now it's going to be a two story series); The next chapter is where the 'M' rating will really come into play although things do pick up here a little. Thanks for being patient and please review if you liked the story!

--

Then:

A lone figure stepped out of the blue box and looked around at the pastel and brightly colored alien foliage. The smell of flowers tickled his nose with scents both wholly new and slightly familiar. The bright noon sun shown down on the wooded clearing, highlighting the moss-and-vine covered Super Robot in an odd mix of light and shadow.

"I guess the universal trendsetters were right; retro is the new futuristic!" commented the figure, his light-colored face being tugged into a broad smile. His hair-curls mixed with reddish browns-bobbed lightly with movement as the Galifreyian walked around the inactive giant as various comments and half-spoken aloud thoughts filled the wooded glen.

With a slight nod of respect towards his silent observer, the visitor to Shuggazoom departed the clearing towards the outskirts of the nearby city. Whistling a tune from another world he made his way, careful to not be seen by the locals. Reaching his destination after a few miles, he paused about a block away from what appeared to be the local school at the edge of the forest where it met the school grounds.

Patting down his black overcoat draped over his shoulder, the man pulled a small object from a pocket before putting it on the ground at a slight angle from the main door of the school. As he pulled up, a bell rang and the visitor tensed for a moment, knowing his time for observation was over. With a small adjustment to the can, he faded back into the woods. As his white shirt and brown slacks slipped back off the way the came, the chatter of school children free from another day of learning drifted closer.

A single child reached the spot the Visitor has stood moments earlier. Relief filled his young face as he tugged at the school outfit-the boy's uniforms were notorious for riding up in the worse places. Spotting an odd looking can sitting on the ground, the boy decided to kick it at watch where it landed. Getting a respectable amount of distance, he kicked it again and laughed as it bounced into the woods for him to follow.

Reaching his transport, the man unlocked the door and disappeared inside. Although he was intensely curious as to why the White Guardian- Omniscience Universal Protector of Order-wanted him to put that can in that spot, the Doctor knew that his presence could only upset whatever event was about to unfold. Knowing he would found find out what he helped set in motion on this planet sooner or later, he flicked a switch and the TARDIS began to dematerialize, leaving destiny alone to unfold as it should...

"Be with you in minute Ace.." muttered the time traveler as he set course for a distant planet known as Earth...

Now:

The hot water spurted out at double the normal pressure, catching Chiro off-guard as the liquid splattered over his bare form. Wincing as he fought to get used to the hot temperature, the teen stood his ground as the various aches gained during battle slowly faded under the flowing warmth.

A soft moan of pain escaped his lips as the youth tried to flex his left arm, wincing as his elbow protested the movement. Chiro flipped the shower head to pulse mode, massaging his sore arm with rapid flashes of concentrated water. Flexing once more, he sighed in relief that whatever sprain had been there was gone for the most part. Now able to move with less agony, the teen palmed the soap and started to lather up as his mind drifted back to that morning's battle.

The struggle had been brutal, even by Skeleton King's standards. For hours the Hyperforce battled against the never-ending legions of the Dark One, only gaining the upper hand when Sparx used a fallen radio dish to channel and redirect the Hyperforce's weapons fire into a single concentrated blast that vaporized a good half of Skeleton King's forces.

Chiro tensed as the mocking laughter of Skeleton King as he fled the battlefield filled his mind's eye. (So close!) he berated himself as the vile villain escaped back to the deadlands he called home. (I'll get you soon Skeleton King--I promise you that!)

It was only after a few minutes had passed did Chiro realize he was still trembling in pure anger at the Dark Lord. Knowing Antuari would remind him that anger at the past clouded ones goals for the future, Chiro took a deep breath and let the moment go, trying to find some calm admist the anger that churned for release. It was only when his soap-filled hands drifted to his loins was the anger suddenly replaced by a much more pleasant thought...

Jinmay.

Well, rather Jinmay bending over to pick up a data pad, and him catching a glimpse at her white linen covered bottom and-unless he was seeing things-the outline of something...else.

To his credit, the young teen had tried very hard to not think of Jinmay in those private of moments when he ached for sexual relief. Random girls from his school and ones he passed on the street were brought into play when needed; yet, none of them lasted more than a few minutes before they were replaced by another.

It was always Jinmay's name he called out in ecstasy; the girl who he wanted to someday be his first.

Trembling now for a much different reason than before, Chiro gave into the desire he had ignored over the past few days and began to use the natural slickness of the soap and water to give himself the pleasure he craved. It only took a few minutes before the teen's knees buckled, a garbled whimper escaping his lips. As the boy fell to his knees, his broken whispers called a young girl's name with love and passion.

Slowly his half-lidded eyes opened and Chiro struggled to his feet; his few moments of release nearly sapped what strength he had recovered. Letting the warm water clean him, a mix of regret and relief passed through the teen as he felt the natural calmness that happen with climax and a hint of self anger for using Jinmay for his own needs.

Finishing his shower, the Hyperforce commander stepped out and began to dry off, the fluffy towel finally tied around his waist to give him a measure of modesty. Heading to the mirror he began the natural after-shower routine as the thoughts of Jinmay drifted into the background of his mind.

The entry chime startled him for a moment, but the boy quickly recovered and walked over and unlocked the door. "Come on in Sparx, I'll be ready in a second..." explained Chiro as he had been expecting the crimson and silver monkey to walk with him to the meeting.

"Uhm...Chiro, I'm not Sparx." came the soft, gentle reply tinged with more than a hint of humor.

Freezing in place, Chiro blinked once...then twice...before ghosting white.

Jinmay was in his door. He was in a towel. And that was it.

"Jinmay!" he managed to squeak out, his voice breaking halfway through her name. Going from bone white to blood-red crimson in seconds, the youth gulped and hesitantly crossed his arms over his bare chest. "I..uhm...you aren't...I mean, I was expecting Sparx, but you're not him cause you're Jinmay...and I really need to..uhm..go..." he stammered, heading towards the bathroom where he had hung his clean uniform.

It took the young girl a few moments to pull her gaze from Chiro's lithe but toned chest to realize he was slowly backing away. Reaching over she took his hand, bring his strategic withdrawal to a quick halt. "Chiro, it's okay.. " she tried to say, ignoring her own tinted cheeks..."we've been swimming before and...uhm...you look...nice so...you don't have to change...for me.." she quietly explained, still trying her best to not stare at his body.

The boy thought about the compliment, but realized she was right. Trying to calm his breathing, Chiro focused on more rational reason to change..."Uhm..we have that strategy meeting to go to...' he reminded her softly.

"Uhm...that's why I'm here; Antuari canceled it for tonight."

At that the young warrior blinked. "He did? Why?"

Praying Nova had been successful in her little subterfuge, Jinmay smiled at her friend. "Some of the scans Gibson got during the battle were a little odd, so he wanted Anturi to help him run a full battery of tests before having the meeting. Neither of them wants to skip what could be crucial evidence to stopping Skeleton King once and for all."

Jinmay watched as Chiro's expression turned from mild curiosity to barely-controlled fury as she mentioned their foe's name. With a bit of sadness, Jinmay could feel any lingering doubts of Chiro's slow descent into darkness was washed away simply because the look in her friend's eyes.

It was only the gentle touch of her fingertips to his bare chest that finally broke Chiro out of his inward focus and back to reality. More crimson spilled into his cheeks as he tried not to outwardly shiver at her touch. "Sorry..." he whispered, looking at the floor more than his best friend.

"Chiro, it's okay to be angry-even furious-at what Skeleton King is doing to our world, but if you let that anger take hold of you...consume you...he'll have won. We can't let that happen..." she replied back with equal softness as both hands were now pressed gently onto his chest.

Looking up at her with tired eyes, Chiro rested his hands on her sides. "Then what do I do Jinmay? I keep fighting and fighting, harder and harder, but I still can't beat him. Maybe...maybe the Power Primate chose wrong..." he softly whispered.

"Chiro, you can't think that!"..the young woman immediately countered. "For whatever reason-Fate or whatever you want to call it-guided you to the Hyperforce. YOU were the one destined to find them Chiro."

"All I was doing was kicking a tin can I saw on the ground Jinmay! How could that...?" he started to say, but was stopped mid-sentence by a powerful hug.

"I don't Chiro, and I don't care how or why you were chosen; just that you WERE. YOU are supposed to be here-at this time, in this place-to bring peace to the universe! I know this!" she said, completely and totally sure of her feelings.

"Then why can't I stop him?"

Inwardly, Jinmay winced at the ache in her friend's voice. He wanted to be the hero everyone thought he was, but with so much pressure, how could anyone not doubt themselves at this point? Even after years of struggle and pain, the end was as much out of reach now than ever.

Gently guiding Chiro to the bed, the pair sat down, the boy still lost in his troubled thoughts. Choosing her words carefully, the young robot girl continued..."Maybe it's not a matter of you trying harder, or better Chiro; maybe it's that...you've been fighting for our way of life for so long, you've forgotten how to live..."

The teen looked up to meet Jinmay's gaze, confusion dancing across his crystal blue eyes. "No one on this planet could begin to doubt the courage you've shown in battling Skeleton King. No matter what he's thrown at us you and the rest of the Hyperforce have overcome it and saved the city countless times..."

A small smile tugged at the corners of the boy's lips.."Hey..you're just as much a part of the Hyperforce as I am.." he gently reminded her.

A kind smile danced over her expression, cheeks tinting red from the praise. "I know Chiro, and I'll always be grateful for everything you've done for me; but you and the others-YOU'RE the ones everyone thinks of first and that's the way it should be."

About to argue the point, Chiro was silenced by a single finger pressed to his lips. "I'm not saying that as faint praise, but it's the truth and I mean it." she stated, a certain finality on that subject in her voice. "But after fighting for so long, I think you've forgotten what it's like to enjoy life instead of...of trying to maintain the status quo."

"But there's no difference Jinmay."

"Yes, there is Chiro; when's the last time you took a walk in the park? Got a hoverburger at Mr. Glockstoppers? Spent a night looking up at the stars and wondered what else is out there; what else there COULD be out there, even beyond what you've seen already?. You are the bravest, most heroic person I've ever met Chiro, but in here.." she paused, laying her hand over his heart..."the boy I fell in love with is slipping away from me and I'm scared I'm going to lose him forever..." .

The teen couldn't respond to that for several minutes, unable to think of anyway to take Jinmay's worries away. He looked away in shame.."I'm sorry Jinmay; I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything Chiro because it's not your fault. We all lose ourselves sometimes; it's how we find ourselves is what makes us whole again." she whispered, drawing closer. "That's why I came here when I found out the meeting was canceled -to be honest with you about my worries, and try to help you find a way to drive the darkness out forever."

The soft tone of her voice and the nearness of her body set off warning alarms in Chiro's mind. Squirming due to the fact he only just now remembered he was clad in a towel, the teen scooted away just enough to reduce the chances of Jinmay seeing something she shouldn't. "H..how did you plan on doing that?"

An honest smile crossed the girl's lips as she stood up. "I brought you a present Chiro, and it's right outside the door. Close you eyes while I go get it, okay? And no peeking..." she lightly chided, knowing him all too well.

"Uhm...sure.." he replied, wondering if it was some kind of new video game system or maybe she found out about that hoverboard he was saving up to get. Closing his eyes, the youth kept his promise and didn't peek.

The door slid open and Jinmay looked out, taking a relaxing breath as there was no one in the hallway. Shutting the door, the young woman keyed in the privacy code and the door electronically locked, unable to be opened by anyone who didn't know Chiro's personal door code. It also had the added benefit that the Super Robot would not record any audio or video as part of its routine security measures until the door was unlocked once more.

What she had to share with Chiro was for him and him alone.

Turning around to face the boy she loved once more, Jinmay slowly began to undress. The brightly-colored dress fell upon the cold floor, followed quickly by her socks and shoes. With a tremble, she prayed that Chiro would understand what she was trying to do as her undergarments joined the other pieces of fabric on the floor.

Now bare to the world and the boy she loved, Jinmay knew this had to work or she would lose him forever.

"Chiro, you can open your eyes now..." she whispered, letting her hands fall by her side as she presented Chiro with the greatest gift imaginable...

...herself.

(to be concluded)

Authors notes 2:

Just to clarify, the visitor to Suggazoom is the 8th Doctor, as played by Paul McGann in the 1996 Doctor Who movie that was created by Fox. The movie didn't do as well as Fox and the BBC has hoped so a new Dr. Who series with McGann did not start. Rather, McGann's Doctor did last for many years in more books and audio plays (later on-line dramas) than any other Doctor before. A some point yet to be seen it's McGann's Doctor who regenerates into Christopher Eccleson's Doctor that appeared in the BBC Wales series that started in 2005.

Ace was one of the more popular companions in the last several years of the original run of Doctor Who and was the 7th Doctor's main friend until the series ended. She wasn't in the TV movie but..well..I like her so that's why she's mentioned.

I always thought it was somewhat odd for Chiro to be kicking a soda can and just HAPPENS to stumble across a giant super-robot that apparently no one has seen before, yet in the opening credits the city of Suggazoom is in the background as Chiro's kicking the can. So it seemed logical to me that the can COULD have been put there for him to kick, leading him into a part of the forest that no one ever ventured into-perhaps something akin to the 'haunted forests' of Briarwood in 'Power Rangers Mystic Force'.

The White Guardian is the Universal Aspect of Order and has used the Doctor on occasion to give a 'nudge' here or there to keep events going as they are supposed to...or in this case set them in motion. Who knows, perhaps the Power Primate asked for help having sensed Chiro's potential but just needed that just right 'nudge' to get him where he needed to be?

Next chapter: Chiro and Jinmay, with an ending that will lead into the next planned story that will reveal more about Jinmay that ever thought possible...

Thanks again for reading and please leave a review if you have time!

FortressMaximus

/


	3. Chapter 3

The Greatest Trust

Chapter 3

By: FortressMaximus

A/N-Hello everyone. Sorry for the delay, but here is the final chapter of 'The Greatest Trust'. Not really much left to say other than I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!

Thank you to everyone who's read and reviewed! I really appreciate it!

Thanks for reading, and please consider leaving a review! (and I'm hoping the ending will make you want to do just that!)

FortressMaximus

October 6th 2008

--

Cotton candy hair; frosted the hue of rose quartz.

Sparkling emerald eyes; rich in color and endless in depth.

Flowing porcelain skin; smooth and lustrous beyond measure.

Breasts of the most perfect shape; capped by coral pink nipples that demanded attention.

A smooth tummy, and then...

Then...

It was all Chiro could do not to faint dead away as his gaze fell upon the sparse but still-vibrant patch of dark strawberry hair that hinted at Jinmay's greatest treasure just out of sight but so tantalizing close. He looked up with eyes filled with equal parts fear and desire as he tried to form a word...ANY word...but could do no more than stare in shock and awe now as he had for the past few minutes.

Hesitantly, Jinmay stepped forward once-then twice-careful to not startled the boy she loved. Finally reaching him, her fingers interlocked with his as she guided her bare form within scant inches from his own near-naked body.

Although judging by the tented towel the boy now sported, little was left for Jinmay's imagination to ponder.

"Chiro...?"

"Jinmay...you...you're..." he stammered in reply, unable to say complete the sentence.

A soft smile tugged at the corners of the young robot girl's lips. "I'm what, Chiro?" she teased, trying to hide her own fearful trembles beneath a playful facade.

The young man gulped once before finally meeting her gaze. "Naked.." he all but whispered.

It was all Jinmay could do not to laugh at how SERIOUS Chiro sounded, even at this point in time. Well, to be fair he is probably a bit overwhelmed... she thought, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. "I know Chiro; I 'm the one who took my clothes off...remember?"

"But...why?"

Leaning forward, the girl rested her forehead on his. "Because I wanted you to see me without my clothes..." she whispered back, trying to remember the poor boy's brain was so many pounds of useless pudding at the moment. She watched as his gaze left her eyes and traveled down her body once more, trying to not giggle as his eyes widened when his glance moved below her waist. Gingerly she pulled his hand to her side, letting both pairs of fingertips glide over the bare skin normally hidden by her everyday attire.

To her lack of surprise he tried to pull away; to his surprise she wouldn't let him.

"Chiro, I love you and when people are in love, they do things like this for them."

The third word of that statement echoed in his mind for a long minute, bringing forth a shocked expression when he realized that was the first time...from either of them...the word 'love' had been used.

A thousand other gestures; dozens of glances and looks said the same over their tentative months as 'more than friends but less than whatever was next'- but the world LOVE itself had never been uttered until now.

"I don't...we shouldn't be..." he started to say, but fell silent when Jinmay's lips pressed gently against his own.

"Shouldn't be what Chiro?" she asked after pulling away.

"You..shouldn't be here...like that. It's...dangerous...".

"Why?"

The youth blinked, not sure why she was asking a question who's answer was so blatantly obvious. "You...and me...here.. Like this...".

Slender fingers caressed Chiro's cheek as Jinmay's hand came to rest on his chest directly over his heart. "Chiro, how can this be dangerous? How can two people who love each other be in danger like this?"

Closing his eyes, the Hyperforce Commander tried to find the words. "Jinmay, I..I love you too. And I...I've always wondered about seeing you...like this..." he whispered, ignoring the flaming heat rising to his face. "But...we shouldn't be...like this...right now."

"Because of the war?"

He nodded.

"Because of Skeleton King?"

She shuddered when a tremor of rage rushed through the boy despite the fact he quickly shoved it aside.

"Of course. We can't risk this; not now. Please Jinmay...".

"No."

"Jinmay..." he whispered, more urgently now than before.

"No, Chiro..." she shot back, meeting his gentle gaze with one of fierce determination. "We can't live in fear of him. If we do, he wins!"

"Jinmay, you don't understand..."

"No, Chiro, it's YOU who don't understand!" she countered as another passionate kiss fell upon Chiro's lips, stopping him mid-sentence.

Chiro fell quiet, taken aback by the passion and hint of frustration in her voice. Slowly the pair sat upon his bed, her hand never leaving his. "Chiro, I've been worried about you for the longest time now. After every battle-win or loose-part of you...drifts away from us. You're becoming darker Chiro, and it scares me."

"I have to be strong Jinmay! I have to win this war for you, the Monkeys, our allies...for Suggazoom!"

"I know that Chiro! But I don't want to win at the cost of your soul!"

A strained silence filled the room, both unsure of what to say next. Jinmay finally sighed and nuzzled against Chiro's bare chest. "Chiro, you have to understand that...when I see you, I don't see the Hyperforce leader. I see the boy who took me for hoverburgers, and funny photos and Ice Scream floats! And that boy...the one who helped me realize that I could feel love...is vanishing before my eyes." She looked up at him, tears flowing down her cheeks. "That's why I want to be with you Chiro; to remind you that we have to live our lives...embrace our feelings...not because of what might happen in our fight against Skeleton King, but in spite of him!"

Sitting there, Chiro couldn't help be stunned by the words his girlfriend spoke. One some level he understood what she was trying to do, and his heart soared that she trusted him that much. A large part of him wanted to be with her; his earlier time in the shower and all the times before were a testament to his desire to BE with her. But...here...now...he didn't have the right to enjoy such pleasure when so many in the city were hurting because of the war.

A gentle caress on his jaw drew Chiro from his introspection as Jinmay's beauty once again filled his vision. "I know you're scared Chiro and that you're thinking you don't deserve to feel good in the middle of so much suffering..."

The boy blinked, unable to ask how she could possibly know that but the shock in his eyes conveyed the message with the utmost clarity.

"I know that because you're a good man Chiro; you always think of others before yourself." she whispered, kissing his cheek..."but maybe...just this once...just this night...you can be selfish Chiro. Please, think about yourself-about what YOU want. Don't do this for me, or what you think you SHOULD do, but what you WANT to do."

Jinmay's words echoed in Chiro's mind for several long minutes as he tried to balance the myriad of feelings rushing through his soul. Trembling, he finally looked up into those eyes that had for so long captivated him and he slowly shook his head.

"I..can't..Jinmay..."

"Why?"

"I just...I might hurt you..."

"But you won't."

"I can't risk it..." he whispered through clenched teeth.

"Risk what?" Jinmay countered, unsure of how he could possibly hurt her.

He looked at her with fearful eyes, his breath coming in quiet but ragged gulps. "Jinmay, I can't risk hurting you...taking more than you're willing to give! There are things I'm not ready for; things WE'RE not ready for!"

"I'm willing to give you everything Chiro; you can't take more than that. There's NOTHING you can do to hurt me!"

"What if I'm no good?! What if I make you regret being with me!? Damm it Jinamy, what if I get you preg..." he began to say before freezing mid-sentence. Surprise turned to terror as the young man realized what he nearly said. "Oh..Jimay..I'm sorry!" he whispered, scampering back on the bed until he could go no further. "I'm so...so sorry!"

More than a little stunned by his sudden panic attack, the young girl replayed the last few seconds of their conversation and was at a loss until...

Expecting a harsh reply...perhaps even a savage slap to the face (which he KNEW he deserved beyond a shadow of a doubt), the last thing the scared boy expected was a soft smile as Jinmay moved up the bed to sit once more near him. Deep inside, his instincts told him to run before Jinmay's anger could be released; yet as he sat there watching her grow closer all he could see and sense from the girl was warmth and understanding. He nearly jumped out of his skin when her hand wrapped around his once more.

"It's okay Chiro. I'm not mad."

The boy shook his head. "You should be!"

"Why? Why should I be upset at something like that?"

"Because I...I was stupid. Because I forgot!"

Another gentle squeeze of his fingers took him by surprise. "I know. Thank you."

The look on his face spoke volumes as Jinmay realized that Chiro had no idea why she was being so nice. "You forgot about who...and what...I am Chiro. For a moment you thought of me as a flesh-and-blood girl, and that means more to me than you'll every know."

Gingerly, Chiro's fingers found themselves on her shoulders, the fear in his eyes lessened by her kind words and gentle reassurances. "Jinmay, who you are...what you have inside you...that's never meant anything to me! I... I love you for who you are, not what you're made of!"

She had always known that, but hearing it from the boy felt like an incredible weight was suddenly lifted from her shoulders. With hesitant touches upon his cheek, the girl closed the short distance between them and kissed Chiro with all the passion and love she could summon.

He wanted to pull back.

He wanted to play it safe; wait for when the moment could be right and proper.

He wanted their first time to be what all the books and holovids say it should be.

But there, in Jinmay's arms, he found something he wanted more...

Her.

The young girl knew the time was upon them; either they embrace the passions surging within or they deny them, forcing them down so deep they may never be unearth again. Gingerly her fingertips drifted to the towel around Chiro's waist as she knew one of them had to take that final step forward.

For a moment a gentle touch stopped her as Chiro's fingers came to rest on her own. The two froze in place as their beating hearts ( or in Jinmay's case, a beating fuel pump) was the only sound in the room. Then slowly, hesitantly, Chiro's fingertips moved away as the youth deepened the kiss they shared, giving the young woman answer to her prayers.

The towel fluttered to the floor, leaving the boy bare to a girl for the first time. Waves of crimson spilled onto Chiro's face along with an embarrassed smile. The smile quickly faded as a tremor of pleasure raced through his loins as Jinmay's fingertips wrapped around his young manhood.

Despite the near-explosion of red on her face that nearly matched Chiro's expression, Jinmay's gaze drifted down his naked form and for the first time saw the boy she loved in all his bare glory.

"Jin...may..." came the broken whisper as the boy grasped tightly at his lover-to-be, trembling as soft caresses traveled up and down his spine as the feather-light touches from her fingers drew his already firm arousal to full length.

Watching in awe at the way Chiro's body responded to her touch, the girl continued the soft caresses. Even knowing puberty had not yet graced Chiro with all the changes the journey from boy to man entailed, what she could see still took her breath away. With every caress Chiro seemed to surrender to her touch; the fear and pain of being intimate slowly faded into the background of his mind to be replaced with a growing need to be close to the girl he loved.

Soon a thick slickness found itself on Jinmay's fingertips, a sight she found both arousing and fascinating. Chiro whimpered in ecstasy as he felt himself growing closer at his first release at the touch of someone other than himself.

Her lips found his, and within the passionate kiss Jinmay's touch below increased, forcing the boy to break the kiss and cry out in agony and ecstasy as the girl watched in awe as her touch brought forth the most intimate expression of desire the boy could give.

She kept up the slow caresses for several more minutes, watching with growing need as Chiro's body finally slumped onto the bed as he labored for breath. Finally she stopped, giving him time to finally catch his breath.

The two rested for a while, simply enjoying each others company. Light kisses were followed by wondering caresses and Jinmay found-to her surprise and delight-Chiro could give touches as well as he received. It was with a smile that she brought her lips to his forehead. "Sleepy?" she whispered to the obviously drowsy boy.

He nodded, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry Jinmay; it's just..well..when boys...you know.." he tried to explain, looking sheepish as he fumbled for the words. A soft kiss quieted him down.

"I know Chiro; that's why I did that so you could get some rest"  
"But...what about you? What about what you want to feel? I can't just..."

"Yes, you can Chiro. Please, let me watch you sleep. We have all night to learn...and ...and maybe...a lifetime to perfect it."

Her choice of words confused the boy at first until his eyes widened at what she was implying. A broad grin covered his face as his lips found her. Kissing with every last bit of energy he had left, Chiro answered 'yes' to that question too.

It was sometime well past midnight when Jinmay shivered awake with pleasure. As her eyes refocused, Chiro was awake and repaying the favor she had given earlier in the evening. Slowly, respectfully, his fingers explored her intimate treasure deeply. Arching up, she quietly called out his name as his lips found her nipple; it was clear Chiro's determination on the battlefield diminished no less in the bedroom.

He had been hesitant to explore deeper the velvet softness his fingertips had found hidden amongst the soft, dark hair that hid the opening to Jinmay's hidden womanhood. But as he tenderly slipped inside, he realized that whatever-or whoever-could create such a wonderful source of life would not deny their creation a chance to live and love and give the latter in return. Chiro kept up the tender caresses for several minutes until Jinmay's fingers squeezed his unoccupied hand. "C..Chiro..." she whispered through intimate whimpers..."I don't want us to wait. Please...Chiro...don't put it off any longer...".

Hearing the need in her voice, the youth nodded softly. As much as his honor wanted her pleasure to come first, his churning desires could wait no longer; he NEEDED her now more than ever. Bringing his intimate touches and tastes to a stop, the boy slowly moved to bring her on top of him. A gentle shake of her head caused the boy to a pause, giving the beautiful young woman time to help him into position on top of her.

"Jinmay..."

"Please, Chiro...like this?" she whispered. "I want to look into your eyes while you make love to me." The confidence in her voice banished his own nagging worries, and tenderly her hands found their way into his. The soft folds of her damp treasure brushed against the tip of his young manhood, beckoning him with smoothness and warmth unparalleled.

With a gentle thrust downward and a needful arch upwards, the pair cried out in wonder as each gave the other their greatest gift...

...their trust.

With motions as old as life itself yet as new and exciting as the full moon that shone in the sky above, Chiro and Jinmay quickly fell into a gently pattern of rise and fall, each easily giving into the pleasure and passion that surrounded them. As first their motions were hesitant; as out of synch as could possibly be.

She could see the frustration building in Chiro's eyes; the boy wanted to be perfect for her from start to finish. With a soft smile and whispered reassurances, Jinmay soon helped guide his action to be in time with hers. After several long minutes, his frustration began to ebb until there was only the steady and even flow of two lovers setting out on a lifetime of passion.

An emptiness she never could explain before now finally subsided as Jinmay felt Chiro arch deep into her body, whimpering in delight as her warm sheath contracted and flexed around him The worry she had felt for such a long time vanished like morning fog in daylight sun as their every shared motion brought them closer to being truly one.

That he was needed-not just to be a hero- but as a man...as a lover...slowly etched itself into Chiro's mind. Jinmay NEEDED him...WANTED him...tonight and forever. He now realized that THIS is what he was fighting for; not just to stop Skeleton King because it was his destiny, but to give the future itself a chance to live as it should, free of the evil the Undead Lord represented.

To live not in fear, but in spite of it.

The darkness that had anchored in his heart slowly relinquished it's obsidian hold, unable to withstand the onslaught of love that echoed throughout the boy's soul.

As the urge within him grew, his grasp around her fingers tightened as he tried to draw strength from the beautiful girl to hold back a few seconds more, trying his best to bring her pleasure to light before his own.

"Don't hold back Chiro.." whispered the young woman as she felt him tense, knowing what he was trying to hold back. "You've never held back when you had to be a hero Chiro, and I need you to be my hero now..." she softly pleaded into his ear, tightening around him as the words escaped her lips.

Driven past the point of resistance by her voice and body, Chiro cried out as his virginity.. and the darkness that had shadowed him for so long...was washed away in a torrent of passion and hope for the future.

She could feel his warmth cascading up into her body, triggering her own whimpered gasp for air as she accepted his intimate gift without a second thought. Clutching Chiro tightly as if he was a dream that might fade in the morning light Jinmay held onto him long after his youthful energy had all been exhausted and he fell into her comforting embrace.

Antuari paused in his calculations of the agreed-upon battle plan as a tremor of uncertainty ran through his systems. The disruption in the Power Primate was momentary, but it was there nonetheless. Rising from his chair, Chiro's mentor moved towards the exit; though extremely unwilling to wake the boy from his much-needed slumber, a fluctuation in the Power Primate was not to be taken lightly.

He was halfway towards Chiro's room when Neekta turned a corner and almost bumped into him, startling the silver momkey in what they both thought was a deserted corridor.

"Oh! My apologies friend Antauri. I hope I caused you no damage?"

Bowing in greeting, the silver monkey shook his head. "Of course not Neekta. I apologize as well for I had other matters on my mind.." he said softly, smiling as he noticed the Feline Warrior and Priestess was still clad in her white Gi she had worn in the mission briefing.

"Other matters at such a late hour? I hope the Dark One has not chosen this time to strike..." she asked, worry tinting her soft, light voice.

"Not this time, my friend. I am on my way to see Chiro as I sensed a disruption in the Power Primate. I need to know if he felt it as well."

At that the feline blinked. "I thought friend Nova said Chiro was catching up on his sleep?"

At that Antauri nodded. "He is, but we need to find out if this disruption is natural or some form of attack by Skeleton King. It wouldn't be the first time he's tried to usurp the essence of the Power Primate for his own twisted goals."

While she had never truly understood the source of Chiro's formidible abilties and the essence of the power that was the backbone of Antauri's beliefs, Neekta still respected it immensely. Understanding was not necessary for honoring anothers' beliefs. Still..

"And this needs to be done now?" she asked, the lilt in her voice catching the simian off-guard.

"Do you know of a reason why I should not Neekta?"

At that the she-Kat simply smiled. "Forgive me Antauri; I did not mean to second-guess your wisdom when it concerns the Power Primate. I am only concerned with Chiro's well-being. Like Nova, I noticed how exhausted he was after the battle and was worried Skeleton King would strike before he had a chance to recover. If such an attack has not been mounted-and we do have something of a window of opportunity before he strikes again-then wouldn't it be safer to let Chiro gather as much rest as possible since the chance to do so comes so infrequently?"

Antauri weighed the words of the Warrior carefully; one hand Chiro did need his rest as he was still a growing boy. But the disruption in the Power Primate could be a sign of danger, however remote the chance.

Still...

"Perhaps your are right Nekeeta. I will check with Chiro in the morning; this late any feelings he might have had could be misconstrued as dream..." he then bowed polietly..."thank you for your wisdom once more. You are indeed a thoughtful ally to Chiro and our efforts."

Returning the bow, the Kat smiled. "It is my pleasure to help Antauri. A fair remainder of the night to you."

With a nod he turned and walked back down the hallway and out of sight, leaving a trembling Neekta behind.

"By the Gods of the Universe that was close.." she whispered as her back slumped against the bulkhead. It was only after a few moments did her gaze turn down the opposing hallway that led to Chiro's room.

It was no accident that she had been present to change Antauri's mind, despite the fact she purposely led Chiro's mentor to think that was the case. Minutes earlier, she had been walking by Chiro's room on the way to the facilities when her own inner thoughts were shattered by a cry escaping from behind the doors to the boy's sanctuary. At first she nearly rushed in to make sure Chiro was okay, fearful their foe had found a way to strike at the boy without their knowledge. But as her instincts kicked in, it slowly became clear the cry she had heard was not one of terror but passion.

A weariness filled Neekta's soul as her paw came to rest on the cold metal door, the she-Kat not even realizing she had once more traveled back to the boy's room until this very moment. Ever since Chiro and the monkey team had crashed on their planet, the feline had felt something...special...for the young man; something she had never felt for anyone else. After his departure, the woman tried to put the youth out of her mind, but there...in the quiet of the night...his voice would haunt her mind's eye as his touch would haunt her dreams.

After a while she finally admitted to herself she was in love with the young warrior and unashamedly wanted to be his first when he was ready to give that part of himself up. She had lost count how many times in the darkness of night she had called out his name as it was his fingers...not her own paws...that had brought her to the point of ecstasy and beyond.

Receiving the call to join the Hyperforce in battle against Skeleton King was like a second chance for Neekta to tell Chiro how she felt, hoping the youth would feel the same. With a confidence born of love she KNEW happiness with him was almost assured despite the looming battle that echoed in their near-future.

Then she met Jinmay.

Try as she might, the feline COULD NOT hate the young robot girl. Honorable, polite, and protective of Chiro to the utmost degree, Neekta found herself forming a tight friendship with her romantic rival; the two woman formed a formidable fighting team when it came to protecting their leader and friend. Perhaps it was a Kat's right to believe in the impossible when it came to love, Neekta felt that if she could just have enough time it would be her...not Jinmay... shouting Chiro's name as she gave him herself body and soul.

But upon hearing Chiro's cry of passion minutes ago, the feline sighed as she knew whatever borrowed time she had been given was now useless; it was Jinmay who had won the young man's ultimate trust. It was then that a weight seemed to life from her lithe form, bringing an unexpected smile to her face. As long as he was happy and had someone to share his love-those were the most important things. Even if she could not be his lover, she would take the honorable path and protect what Jinmay and Chiro had forged this night as best she could.

His friendship was more important than anything she could gain by trying to win his already-taken heart.

"This is my gift to you both; may Kupo and all the Gods in the Heavens watch and protect you both. .." she said softly, pulling her paw away and letting the two savor their newfound love in quiet and harmony.

"Take care of him Jinmay; he is yours to love and protect now..." Neekta softly muttered as her form departed down the long metal hallway both saddened by her loss yet buoyed by knowing Chiro would never face being unloved as long as Jinmay was by his side.

Within the confines of the room, two figures lay exhausted from the events of the past few hours. Bound by love and the promise of a lifetime sharing each other's very soul, they slept the sleep of the innocent. For this night-at least-they were simply two young lovers, savoring the undeniable sensations that first passions awakened in their hearts and minds.

"Antauri, you and Nova take the right flank! Otto and Sparx, the left. Gibson, see if you can contact the Sun Rid..."

A brilliant explosion from the distant outskirts of Suggazoom City cut into Chiro's commands, deafening those present as a massive shock wave knocked them all onto their backs. A huge mushroom cloud seemed to rise up into the air thousands of feet, lightening dancing around the structure as if on fire from within. Then, just as suddenly as it appeared, the cloud and the accompanying radiation seemed to circulate in a massive counterclockwise spiral before vanishing below the horizon.

"No! This can not BE!" shouted the enraged Skeleton King. "Damm you boy! What did you do to my factory!" the dark overlord demanded, visibly shaking with rage as his final Formless Plant had vanished off the face of the planet.

A pair of figures landing suddenly between Chiro and Skeleton King forced all present to stand in shock and awe. Super Quasier and Aurora Six materialized into being, their normally vibrant orange and white outfits dingy and tattered. Quasier's visor was shattered by a long crack down the middle while Aurora's torn outfit barely left her upper body covered. Her Sun Gun's barrel was melted and fused into uselessness.

Of Johnny Sunspot there was no sign.

Jinmay was the first to find her voice as she rushed over to take the battered Aurora from Quasier's grasp, a motion which gave the large man lancing pain as it was now clear his arm was broken at least in two places.

"Aurora, can you hear me?" the young robot asked, gingerly holding her as she scanned her friend for damage.

A painful smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she focused on the girl, trying to defuse what was to become a dark situation.."Might want to get me something to cover up with Jinny.." the elder woman teased despite the agony she was in..."I'm close to giving your boyfriend a good view of my upstairs..".

Jinmay smirked and took a first aid kit from Neekta, nodding in gratitude towards her friend. "He's seen better.." she shot back before even realizing what she said.

A dozen shocked looks ran rampant across the face of all present save for Antauri who just narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms at Chiro and the boy himself who had totally missed Jinmay's gaffe.

Aurora's eyes seemed to dance with amusement as if something she had suspected all day was finally confirmed. She knew something was up the moment Jinmay had walked into the command center that morning and had looked into the young girl's eyes.

It was the same look of wondrous understanding she had worn all those years ago the day after her first time too.

"Super Quasier, where's Johnny?!" the Hyperforce commander asked as the large man half sat/fell onto the ground. It was then the visor was removed and those gathered gasped as the fearless and powerful warrior was softly crying.

"Our ally-our friend-is...gone...Chiro. "

"Gone?" asked Neekta, trying her best to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach.

"No, it...can't be..." whispered Chiro as he too began to realize what Quasier was talking about. He looked over at Aurora, oblivious to anything but what had happened to his friend and sometimes rival.."It CAN'T be..." he whispered once more, this time with more anger leaking into his tone.

The woman shakily reached over and grasped Chiro's arm, shaking her head. "He is gone Chiro. He nobly gave himself and used his black hole powers to destroy the factory and imprison the Formless inside forever."

"But..WHY??" Chiro cried out, ignoring the Skeleton King's smug look of self-satisfaction for the moment. "The plan was for no one to get hurt! No one was supposed to di..."

A look of sadness from Quasier stopped Chiro's words. "My friend, he was already dying."

Another wave of stunned looks ripped over the faces of those present, save for the two remaining Sun Riders. "That is why we requested the mission to destroy the Formless Factory. Johnny told us last night before the meeting of his powers and how they were slowly devouring his body..." explained Aurora, pausing only when she had to grit her teeth to hold back the pain of Jinmay bandaging a bad burn on her side.

"It was his final wish to strike the blow that would end Skeleton King's access to the legions of formless that had beleaguered us for so long." Quasier finished, his eyes turning cold as he, Aurora and the rest fixed their gaze onto the evil Overlord.

"And his sacrifice will be in vain Chiro! I still have enough Formless to destroy your pitiful little army! You will watch them all die, helpless to save them! Then..and ONLY then... shall I destroy you and rule this planet now and FOR ALL TIME!!"

Jinmay winced at the anger she could sense building within Chiro's soul; a stomach churning rage that howled for release. At first, she was terrified that her sacrifice the night before had been in vain and that Chiro was back on the path towards embracing the very evil they were trying to fight. Their eyes locked, and she feared at what she would see within them.

The evil was not there. The rage and pain at losing an ally was there, along with a sadness born of not being able to say good-bye to his rival and fellow teen. But instead of succumbing to the anger and grief, Chiro was using those to give him the strength to carry on; to make sure that Johnny's death was NOT in vain.

"You're wrong Skeleton King! Johnny Sunspot was a hero to the very end and we will not let you tarnish his memory! Standing together the Hyperforce unsheathed their inherent powers as Chiro's fists glowed with energy. Neekta's katana glimmered in the light as Jinmay's own eyes matched the gleam from her friend's sword. One by one those on the side of Light stood upright, facing down the foe that had cost so many so much.

Jinmay and Chiro stood side-by-side now, the pair of teens now surrounded by not just their allies...but their family now. United in grief and focused on the same objective each waited for what they all knew was about to happen.

"This ends here and now Skeleton King! No more death...no more destruction! We're going to save this world...THIS UNIVERSE...from your evil ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

They all tensed.

It was time.

One by one, the monkeys called out their battle cry, as Chiro and their friends joined at the end as their combined declaration echoed throughout the battlefield and into the future itself..

"Super"  
"Robot"  
"Monkey"  
"Team"  
"Hyperforce..."

"GO!!"

The two stood on a nearby hilltop, their spaceship helping to cloak their presence from those in the sprawling battle below. The man sighed at the folly of war even as he knew the boy and his allies had no other choice to end the darkness Skeleton King represented.

The young woman sighed-not at the same folly of war-but rather she couldn't jump down there and bust some heads along with the boy and his girlfriend.

"Come on Professor, let me go down there and give those ruddy Shadowblobs a good dose of Nitro-9!"

The blue-suited man glanced over at his late-teens companion, torn and elated that he had been able to pick her up only a few years after dropping her off before that nasty business with the Master and his trial on Skaro. Still, he actually forgot how persistent she could be..."Ace, I told you..."

"Yea, yea, I know Professor. 'The White Guardian is a powerful universal entity and has forbade any of the galactic powers from interfering in this war..'. Blimey, you'd think he'd want this thing to come to an end quickly."

The Doctor felt tempted to agree with his young companion, but knew that if he did she'd take it as a sign that they should just charge into the fray below and Universal Edicts be dammed. "Ace, for whatever reason the White Guardian has forbidden anyone from getting involved in this fight. We have to respect that otherwise we're just trampling over rules and making things worse!"

"Come on Professor! You're the bloke who put the soda can down in the first place!" Ace countered, her lithe frame moving gracefully as her black demin-covered legs carried beside her friend. Brushing the auburn hair from her eyes she sighed, tugging her baggy shirt down a little. "Listen Prof; those are kids down there. We just can't stand by and do nothing!"

"Anything."

Ace blew out her breath through her teeth as she ignore the Doctor's attempt to correct her grammar. "You know what I mean! Those two down there..."

"Ace, those two down there are some of the most powerful people in this quadrant! The boy is tapped into one of the fundamental forces in the entire universe, and the girl is THE most advanced artificial life form I've ever seen, and believe me I've seen a lot!"

The young woman's anger seemed to disperse somewhat, her gaze tracking back towards the battlefield off in the distance. "You say she still doesn't know where she came from or who built her?"

The Time Lord was caught off guard by the simple statement for a moment. But true to form he recovered, realizing what it was that suddenly bothered his friend. "She'll find out, you know."

The girl sighed and nodded, focusing on the blur of motion that was Jinmay move in perfect harmony with the boy she loved. "Really?"

The Doctor nodded, putting a comforting arm around Ace. He remembered all too well his young friend's troubled past with her own mother and knew if anyone could sympathize with the machine girl it was Ace.

"It's bad enough to know who you are Prof, but to not even know WHY you were created... if you were loved or not...she shouldn't have to live like that. No on should...".

Gingerly the Doctor and Ace began walking towards the TARDIS, lost in their own thoughts for a moment. Stepping through the threshold of the Metropolitan Police Telephone Box, the door closed and the Time Lord started up the controls. Ace turned on the monitor and watched as the battle seemed to hang in the balance.

"Don't worry Ace, they're going to be okay." he said, giving her an odd look.

A slow, cautious look played over her face. "Professor, you've been peeking at their future haven't you?" she playfully chastised.

"Well, the White Guardian didn't say I couldn't see what WAS going to happen did he?" joked the traveler as he made the final computations and flicked the final series of switches on the far side of the six-sided console.

"So, they win against the Skeleton King?"

"Marvelously so! And Jinmay finds out where she comes from! It's not easy to do, but considering her family that's not really a shock that she succeeds..."

Ace blinked, not sure what her friend was talking about and her look said so.

"Oh come on Ace, you know what they say..." he said, grinning as the final control lever was flipped and the TARDIS disappeared into time and space once more, the Doctor's words echoing though out the time machine...

"...anything's possible for a Possible!"

To be Continued (eventually) in "Monkey See, Monkey Two!"

-  
A/N 2-For more information about the 10th Doctor and Ace, please check out Wikipedia for all your Dr. Who 411. Thanks and compliments to Wikipedia for photo clarification and descriptions.

A reviewer wrote and asked why I was using the Doctor in a SRMTHFG story. As I mentioned last chapter it was odd to me that the Super Robot was apparently not that well hidden as Chiro found it rather quickly and that it must be a reasonable distance from Chiro's school. So either the woods were off-limits or no one ever went there. Chiro kicking the can and finding the robot seemed to smack of a set-up by a higher power so I figured why not have one of my favorite characters be the catalyst?

I do want to thank everyone for being patient and I look forward to doing more SRMTHFG fanfiction in the future! Long live the Hyperforce, and I hope they (and we) get a season 5!!

FM


End file.
